


Dawn

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-19
Updated: 2003-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Dawn

Pete rolls over, watching the minutes change on the alarm clock. Another school day, and he's seeing sunrise from the wrong side again. For three uncertain months, there'd been good reason; now it's just a habit he can't break.

He's got all this useless energy, and Chloe shoots him dirty looks when he taps his feet in class. He never thought he'd miss aching muscles or dirty clothes. Besides, Clark had come back, and they'd still nearly lost the farm. It turns out Lex Luthor was their real savior.

Pete tells himself it doesn't matter, but he still can't sleep.


End file.
